Deserving
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Rating is a precaution... ONE-SHOT... Yaoi... The way you are treated has a reason... The way you treat people has a reason... Can they be related? I may be late But happy Halloween!


**Fire:** I have gotto learn to put ONE-SHOT on my one-shots... Well this is one...

Thank you to the people who reveiwed on Carry this picture...

This is more like writing down the stuff I thought about... Than an actual story... So it doesn't make much sense...

GO THE PAIRING!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Deserving**

He tied his long grey hair back, allowing his sapphire eyes to watch with envy as the other children played: some in the trees, others playing footy.

He couldn't play, he wasn't allowed. They were though.

Why?

Why was he treated so differently? All the species on the earth worked together, except werewolves.

What was different about werewolves? He was one. His parents were before they were killed. Why were the living dead and humans able to get along so well, when werewolves who were alive and could die like that of humans, were treated like dirt? They hated werewolves, and he didn't know the reason why.

"Hey look guys. It's the pip-squeak." A lumbering teen stomped over to him, followed by two smaller minions.

"What's your name?" They sniggered.

"Lupinex." The child was a lot smaller than them, especially the leader.

They slowly stepped closer, the leader picking up little Lupinex by the collar.

They saw his tail.

"Hey look fellas. He's a werewolf!" Their laughter pierced through him as he struggled more.

"Hey let me go! I haven't done anything!" The boys laughed.

"Haven't done anything!? You're alive, you waste of space!" He lifted Lupinex even higher off the ground. "You should be dead just like your parents and the rest of your kind!"

Tears began to fall as the giant threw the child.

"What did we do?" Lupinex whispered, curling up on instinct. His neck hurt from the pressure, his heart from the crime.

"Look at the little baby." They snickered again as some kids stopped and watched.

"Leave me alone. I haven't done anything."

"What did you say!?" The leader picked him up by his hair smirking as he heard Lupinex's soft whimpers.

"Leave me alone!" He thrashed violently. Gasping as a hand was planted in his gut. "I haven't done anything!" He managed to scream. He thrashed again, accidentally kicking the older boy in the face.

He ran off, clutching his abused stomach. The shouting of the three boys keeping him running.

He ran to the castle. His master's castle.

He ran up to his small room, up to the attic.

It was dark and dank and he didn't like it.

Werewolves loved the sun, going against popular belief. Their moonselves liked the night, but it only lasted for that night. It was the part of them humans and the dead hated.

He fell onto his bed, crying and clutching at his body. He hurt all over, probably from the run.

It was a ritual. Though it wasn't performed by the same people every time. He'd go and come back, bloody and bruised.

He sometimes wished he could fall and die. Then he could join his family. He would live though. He would save himself, he knew he had to. Giving up was cowardly, his father had taught him that.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes.

'Keep your head held high and remember we're all equal.' His mother's words.

"Brat!"

"Yes Sir?" Lupinex answered, stumbling, both the words and mobility. He lifted the door gently, peering down at the pale being below.

"Master Sanguinex is in need of your assistance. Move it." He did just that.

**_---Sanguinex's Room---_**

**__**

"Master Sanguinex?"

"Lupinex I'm over here."

A 237 year-old Sanguinex stood by the window, looking out over the darkened landscape, of Romania. His skin wasn't as pale as most other vampires and his eyes were a brighter than that of his kind.

"You wanted to see me?" Lupinex shuffled his feet uncomfortably, rubbing his sore arms every so often.

"We are going away." the vampire looked down at the 10 year-old, "I was asked to."

Lupinex nodded slightly, a bit confused.

"Hurry up and pack." He ran off, thrilled he was going away and excited it was with Sanguinex.

_**---110 years later---**_

**__**

"Come on. Don't tell me that was the best you can do?" Johnny McGregor gloated as Wolf Storm was pushed back.

Lupinex wasn't very happy with the turn of events. He was only battling Johnny because Sanguinex said to.

"You're not that tough for a monster." The red head laughed again.

Lupinex wasn't paying any attention to the boy. Why did Sanguinex want him to fight Johnny? Why did he listen to Sanguinex? Why did he ignore himself?

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Lupinex looked over at the teen.

"I wouldn't mind if you were a bit quieter!"

Wolf Storm bashed against the red blade pushing him right near the edge.

Johnny gasped. He WAS winning before right?

Wolf Storm kept pushing, slowly edging Salamulyon closer to the edge. Then it did a double take, rearing back as the other blade was knocked out of the ring.

Lupinex smirked, "Gee, don't tell me that was the best you had." He Wolf storm circled Salamulyon, finally taking the bit-beast. Lupinex grabbed his beyblade, continuing his way into the shadows, "See you Johnny."

_**---A cottage in England---**_

**__**

"I lost also." Cenotaph cringed as he received a glare.

"Well, that only leaves Lupinex. Let's hope he did better."

The werewolf strolled into the cabin, not really taking any notice of the others' chatter.

"Lupinex." He looked up, stopping his search for his favourite bone.

"Yes." Sanguinex glared, was it him or did Lupinex answer rudely to him?

"How was your battle?"

Lupinex stopped looking all together, slowly he pulled an apple out of the fringe.

"It was okay."

Sanguinex glared. "When you say okay, you mean 'I won' don't you?"

Lupinex gazed at the floor.

Looking back up he answered, "No. It means I lost." He wandered over to his room's door, "I told you not to underestimate them."

_**---Later that night---**_

**__**

A small figure could be seen. He was tied up in his blankets. Sweat dripping from his forehead. He thrashed. Nearing the edge of the bed. He rolled over, breathing heavily.

The shadows rose. Eerie blue eyes stared at the boy, as the person walked over and tapped the boy, jerking him awake immediately.

"What!" Johnny jumped back. The figure scaring him off the bed.

"Shush. I don't want you waking the entire castle." Johnny's eyes widened as he flicked the light on. Lupinex.

"What are you doing here. First you take my bit-best, now you wake me in my sleep. What do you want?"

Lupinex held out his hand, "I thought you'd have wanted me to wake you. You didn't seem to be having a nice dream. Just like you didn't deserve what I gave you." When Johnny didn't move he grabbed the younger boy's arm, "I came to try and correct my wrong."

Johnny glared, "And how do you expect to do that? I was called this afternoon. You have teammates. No doubt you told them you beat me."

Lupinex growled, "Just because they're are my teammates, doesn't mean I tell them everything."

Johnny turned around, heading back to the bed, "That's nice. If that was all you came to tell me, I hope you wouldn't mind finding your own way out."

Lupinex was starting to become angry, he was starting to boil.

"Will you actually listen to me?"

"Will you leave me alone?"

Lupinex grabbed the boy's shoulder making him face him, "Hold out your hand." He said slowly.

Johnny was glaring. No-one had ever spoken or treated him like that.

"Why?"

"Hold out your hand."

Johnny humphed and did as he was told.

Lupinex reached into his pocket. Drawing out his beyblade and the Johnny's one he had found earlier. He placed Johnny's on it's owner's hand.

Johnny growled, "Where did you find that?"

The werewolf ignored him, and continued his task. Finally he held the Scot's hand, making sure his beyblade was touching Johnny's.

"Release."

The red-head gasped as a warm glow was emitted from both blades. When it finally faded, Lupinex removed his hand, taking Wolf Storm with it.

Johnny gazed at his blade. It no longer felt cold and empty, he drew it close, taking a good long look at the bit-chip.

"Salamulyon?" He stuttered, looking down as the blade glowed. "But, but... Why?"

Lupinex sighed, "Like I said, you didn't and don't deserve what I did to you." He looked Johnny in the eye, "Just take good care of him and you shouldn't hear from me." he smiled, "Bye."

He turned to leave, "Wait!"

"Hmm?"

Johnny ran up gently placing a kiss on Lupinex's cheek. Lupinex turned red much to Johnny's amusement.

"Um... Your welcome." Lupinex sunk slowly into the shadows leaving a grinning Johnny, placing a callused hand on his pink, tingling cheek.

Lupinex entered the dark cottage, quietly grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

"And what were you doing out so late?" Lupinex slowly turned to face his captain, "Well?"

Lupinex growled, "I went for a hunt."

"Why don't I believe you?" Sanguinex tapped his fingers on the round table.

"I don't know, I've been taking your orders for so long, I've begun to wonder that myself. Now if you would excuse me master," Lupinex made a mock bow, growling out the last word, "I am going to bed."

_**---2 years later---**_

He breathed deeply, laying back into the pillows, as he pulled the warm body next to him closer.

The Dark Bladers were no more, Sanguinex had found out: He hadn't lost.

His punishment was banishment. But Lupinex didn't know whether to smile or frown at the product of that decision.

"Lupinex?" The werewolf looked down at the boy beside him.

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep again will you. I'm trying to sleep and if you would like to sit up contemplating please do it quietly." Lupinex laughed at his mate's grogginess.

"All right, just as long as you don't cuddle me out of bed again." Silence, "Johnny?"

He smiled at the snoozing Scot.

"G'night." He kissed Johnny's cheek as he curled around him.

He still hadn't figured it out, but he was happy. He was accepted. Even if it was by a select number of people.

* * *

**Fire:** Thank you... Could you please reveiw? Any suggestions are fine...


End file.
